


Does Snow Ever Burn?

by Y4242564



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y4242564/pseuds/Y4242564
Summary: His skin was burning- waking him up. Was it because he was in a slumber? Was this pain supposed to push him forward? Or are the flames burning his pain away?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 50





	Does Snow Ever Burn?

S wasn't as bright as it was before- Langa had realized that for quite long now. It became a pathetic series of rough wheels scratching the concrete, fuzzy colors that made him sick, and strangers that called out his name. However, no matter how dull the skating world has become, he couldn't leave it behind. 

Not when it was the one thing that brought their worlds together. 

Not when he can still see bits of him in it.

Not when he can still hear his voice in the wind.

Langa wanted to laugh at himself. The wheels were starting to screech now- screaming at him.

_I'm sorry._

He whispers. The crowd gets louder and louder.

**"Langa!"**

_I'm sorry._

**"Langa! Behind you!"**

The sudden gush of wind only meant one thing. He was losing the match. Is that all to it? Or was he also losing himself? He doesn't even know who he was fighting. Closing his eyes, he craved for the bone-chilling experience that was no longer there.

He already lost in the first place. 

Winning doesn't even matter anymore. 

Not when he won't see him at the end of the race- his eyes all sparkly and bright.

Not when he won't run towards him without any care in the world.

Langa halted the piece of wood. The sudden stop earned a series of gasps from the crowd. He felt his knees weaken.

 _I'm sorry_.

**"You chose this over me, right?"**

There it goes. His voice. 

Stuck at the middle of the dusty path, he whimpers. 

**"R-reki?"**

**"You chose this over me, right?"**

**"I-i'm sorry."**

**"Langa."**

**"I'm sorry. I take it all back. I'm sorry. P-please come back-"**

His eyes began to sting so bad, until all of his body felt the same. Like burns. He was burning. He was on flames.

 **"SNOW!"** the crowd cheered.

His skin was burning- waking him up. Was it because he was in a slumber? Was this pain supposed to push him forward? Or are the flames burning his pain away?

 **"Langa,"** his voice called.

**"R-reki-"**

**"Langa, skate."**

**"What's the point?"** Langa's voice cracks, like a broken piece of wood.

**"Langa, let it snow."**

**"But I'm burning."**

**"Langa, skate with me."**

**"But you're not here."**

**"I'm always here."**

**"SNOW! CATCH UP!"**

A few loud cheers from the distance snapped him back to reality. Along with relief, he felt a stab in his chest. His voice was no longer there.

He could no longer hear him.

_He's always here._

Langa opened his eyes, the sight of his opponent ahead made him feel it again. The thrill. The urge. 

He looked over down to his skateboard. The same one from long ago. The same one Reki's hands have once worked on. 

_He's always here._

Langa took a deep breath, and once again, it snowed in Okinawa.

A single tear rolled down his eyes.

It snowed in Okinawa,

_And Reki was still there to watch it._

_Always_.


End file.
